


A Sky Full of Stars / A Bathtub Full of Glitter

by tisfan



Series: Marvel Fluff Bingo [1]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Fluff, Multi, Spa Treatments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tisfan/pseuds/tisfan
Summary: Venom likes spa dayFor the Marvel Fluff Bingo





	A Sky Full of Stars / A Bathtub Full of Glitter

Sometimes the worst thing about having a symbiotic alien taking up residence inside Eddie’s body was that _Eddie_ needed sleep.

Venom didn’t.

Eddie would wake up and discover that they’d been watching television and eating enough cheesy tots for an entire little league football team. Sometimes he’d wake up in a different city. Or at the bottom of the ocean.

Venom got bored. And Eddie couldn’t seem to keep them from taking the body on a joy ride.

Fortunately, Venom had promised that there would be no people eating while Eddie was asleep. And no sex-- the last thing Eddie needed to wake up to was a paternity suit.

When Eddie woke up in the bathtub, however, he was more than a little confused.

Especially since it wasn’t even his bathtub.

Which was probably good, because Eddie wasn’t sure he’d ever actually cleaned the bathtub in his apartment. The shower kept it clean, right? When he’d expressed that feeling to Anne, she’d just given him that… look of hers.

“Where are we?”

**Anne’s apartment.**

Well that would explain why he didn’t recognize the bathroom; he’d only been over to Anne and Dan’s place a few times, and none of them had involved peeing in her toilet.

They were naked, chest deep in a huge, round tub.

“Why is the water… black?”

**Bath Bomb. It is not what we thought it was. We were disappointed, but look--**

Venom wrapped himself around Eddie’s arm and held it up.

“Glitter. You used a glitter bath bomb. In Anne’s tub.”

Anne was going to kill him. Kill him dead, break him into little pieces, sweep him up and throw him out with the trash.

**We are pretty.**

“You’re always pretty, love,” Eddie told him, standing up. He pulled the plug -- the bathwater was only lukewarm, so either they’d been sitting in it for a while now, or Venom didn’t realize that bathwater was supposed to be hot. Either way, it wasn’t very comfortable.

**Now we are more pretty. We are pretty like space. Like the sky. We sparkle, Eddie. We like it.**

“Well, that’s good, because we’re going to be sparkly for a while,” Eddie said.

**What?**

“It’s glitter,” Eddie said. “It sticks to everything. There’s going to be glitter everywhere for a while. We’ll find it under the sofa at Christmas, and in our soup on Easter.”

The door to the bathroom opened and Anne walked in, carrying a paper bag from a shop called Lush--

“Oh!” Soap and lotions and more bath bombs went everywhere.

“Anne!” Eddie reached for her, almost slipped in the tub and ended up with Venom sticking tendrils everywhere to keep him from breaking his face. He did end up, naked, wet, covered in glitter, with his nose in Anne’s cleavage.

“Oh,” she said again, less startled. “You’re awake. I got you-- got Venom… the stuff they asked for.”

“You asked for bath crap?”

“Sure,” Anne said. “I mean, Venom has a right to some positive body image, too, right? I love the glitter, it looked great.”

**See? We’re pretty.**

“Never said you weren’t, my love,” Eddie muttered.

Anne scooped up a face mask off the floor. “So, spa day?”

Eddie couldn’t help the way his smile shivered into being.

“I could go for that,” he said.

 _See, we’re going to get her back,_ Venom told him.


End file.
